Desperado
'' '' Desperado is a 1995 American action film written, produced and directed by Robert Rodriguez. A sequel to the 1992 film El Mariachi , it is the second installment in Rodriguez's "Mexico Trilogy ". The film stars Antonio Banderas as the former mariachi who seeks revenge on the drug lord who killed his lover. Once Upon a Time in Mexico, the final part of the trilogy, was released in 2003. Synopsis An American man at a bar in Mexico tells the story of how he witnessed a massacre in another bar committed by a man with a guitar case full of guns. The bar's patrons perk up when the man mentions that the mariachi was looking for a man named "Bucho." Later, the American man visits the Mariachi telling him that the bar is a good starting place to look for Bucho. Meanwhile, the bartender alerts Bucho that a "man in black" is looking for him and Bucho increases his security. El Mariachi arrives in town and befriends a young boy. Later, at the bar, he is recognized by the patrons, all of whom work for Bucho, and is forced to shoot them in self-defense. In the process, he saves a beautiful woman before passing out. He later wakes up in a bookstore to find his wounds being tended by the woman, who reveals herself to be Carolina and the owner of the bookstore. He discovers that Bucho holds control over Carolina and the entire town, paying them to hide his illegal activities. Later, he meets with his American friend at a nearby church; but, as they exit, they are attacked by Navajas, a knife-throwing assassin. Navajas kills the American and wounds El Mariachi before being shot by Bucho's men, who suspect him of being a Colombian double agent. They soon realize, however, that he had actually been sent by Bucho's superiors to kill El Mariachi. That night, El Mariachi returns to Carolina, who tends his wounds and has sex with him. The next day, Bucho's men ambush the couple and blow up the bookstore, but the two escape through the rooftop. From there, El Mariachi aims one of his guns at Bucho down on the ground, but suddenly hesitates and puts the gun away upon seeing his face. Carolina asks him why he didn't shoot, but he does not reply. Later, at a hotel, El Mariachi tells Carolina she can leave the village and use the money she had stashed to start a new life, but she tells him that the money was hidden in the books that were burned. He then call's his friends, Campa and Quino, who meet up with him and go to a deserted part of town for a showdown with Bucho's men. The three mariachis manage to wipe out the thugs, though Campa and Quino are killed in the battle. However, El Mariachi discovers that the little boy from earlier on has been shot. He and Carolina rush the boy to the hospital before heading to Bucho's ranch. Upon their arrival, it is revealed that El Mariachi and Bucho are actually brothers. However, Bucho is angered by Carolina's betrayal and threatens to kill her to even the score with El Mariachi killing his men. El Mariachi then reluctantly shoots Bucho dead. Back at the hospital, the couple discover that the boy will recover from his wounds. Carolina later picks up El Mariachi on the highway in the middle of the desert and the couple kiss passionately as they drive into the sunset. Cast *Antonio Banderas as El Mariachi *Salma Hayek as Carolina *Joaquim de Almeida as Bucho (Cesar) *Cheech Marin as Short Bartender *Steve Buscemi as the American man *Carlos Gómez as Right Hand *Quentin Tarantino as Pick Up Guy *Tito Larriva as Tavo *Angel Aviles as Zamira *Danny Trejo as Navajas *Abraham Verduzco as Niño *Carlos Gallardo as Campa *Albert Michel Jr. as Quino *David Alvarado as Buddy *Angela Lanza as Tourist Girl *Peter Marquardt as Moco (flashback)